Percy Jackson and the oldest titan
by Lyveria
Summary: This wasn't how Percy Jackson imagined spending his Christmas holidays but the news that Hestia is not the oldest of Rheas' and Kronos' children and there is a seventh, older son is surprising to say the least. Now on a quest with his friends and the Gods, can he save the universe? Or will Tartarus bring the ending of the World?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited so please enjoy. All comments will be appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and all characters belong to Rick Riordan. I own nothing._**

This wasn't how Percy Jackson had imagined his Christmas holidays, not at all. My name is Percy Jackson and for those of you who don't know, I'm a demigod son of Poseidon. The Greek Gods are all to real and alive- trust me.I am the defeater of the Minotaur, Medusa, Ares, Kronos, Hades and many more monsters; wanderer of Tartarus and the Labyrinth; child of the first prophecy and one of the seven and the boyfriend of Wise girl aka Annabeth Chase. Except now, I'm about to die! How exactly did this happen? Well, let me take you back 2 weeks ago...

_**Two weeks ago:**_

"I'll pulverise you, prissy!" Clarisse was screaming madly, I was so dead. Honestly, so I said Ares was a wimp but come on, its true. I mean I had kicked that godly but of his once, when I was twelve. Some people just didn't understand a joke. Well, I suppose I wouldn't either if someone said that about my dad, but considering I'm not going to be on this Earth for much longer, that doesn't particularly matter. "Your dead meat!" Clarisse hissed at me, mere inches from me- waving her sword back and forth like it was a clock. I was trapped, Ares' cabin was behind me and it isn't like any of them were going to jump to my rescue and I didn't have Riptide[ it was being fixed up by the Hephaestus cabin].

"Percy!" I swung round and there was Chiron, looking tired with bags under his eyes and a worried and terrified expression marking his face. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "You must come to the big house at once, all the others are there all ready. Clarisse come to. The Olympians have demanded you come to Olympus now." Fear pooled in my stomach and spread across my body. Why would the Olympians call us? Something must be awfully wrong for them to do this directly, they usually can't contact us because of the Ancient laws. Clarisse and I looked at each other, then sprinted to the big house. Mr D wasn't there but Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo , Piper and Jason all sat there looking tense. I sat next to Annabeth, who was turning her magical hat over and over in her hands. Clarisse sat next to Jason, who was tapping impatiently on the table. The door swung open revealing Chiron.

"So..." Hazel broke the stifling silence. 'Let me explain, something happened at the meeting of the Gods, something bigger than anything you've seen before.." Chiron sat down and all of us leaned into listen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Olympian council:**_

"The meeting of the Gods is now in order." Zeus commanded and sat down on his magnificent, titanium throne. All the Gods settled down and so the council began: Poseidon and Zeus arguing over everything imaginable; Apollo composing haikus and Artemis scolding him: Hermes and Athena in discussion; Hephaestus and Dionysus admiring Hephaestus latest invention and Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite and Ares just sitting there-glaring at the rest of the Gods. Wishing to be a million miles away."Enough, enough!" boomed Zeus, obviously irritated with his blue eyes flashing with anger. '' Is there any important events or arguments to discuss?"

An awkward silence filled the throne room, every God looking at another. Everybody shook there heads, denying any existence of anything to discuss. In truth, the war against Gaea had shaken the Gods and made them realised how vulnerable and reliant upon the heroes they where. For the first time in perhaps forever, every God was thinking about how fragile they were. They had made so many enemies and been so easily manipulated it was almost unbelievable. What had happened to the indestructible Olympians of the Greek myths? As everyone sat pondering and roar pierced the room. Instantly alert, every God was armed and battle- ready. The door to the throne room creaked open, revealing Rhea. Rhea needs a description I suppose, she is so rarely seen. Rhea is tall, with soft, curly brunette hair and pearly, white teeth. She emits a aura of kindness and peacefulness which is impossible to resist. Her laugh is contagious and enchanting and when she smiles, the whole world seems to smile with her.

The roar comes from her lions, her sacred animals, who accompany her everywhere. However, despite her personality and looks she is not well known by the Gods. The God who knew her best was Zeus and even he had a strained relationship with her. So, for her to be bursting in to the council was an unexpected and foreboding sign to say the least. "Rhea," Athena recovering first from the shock as usual,"What brings you here?" Rhea glanced briefly at her, then fixed her gaze on Zeus. "Summon Hades!" her loud but yet shaky voice exclaimed, her body shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I don't have time to explain it twice," she offered as her only way of explanation. Hermes looked questionably at Zeus, who stared at his mother for a minute, then nodded slowly. Hermes then flew out of the throne room, no doubt to summon Hades. 'Listen and listen carefully," Rhea instructed and then began to speak and like the demigods the Olympians leant into here.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Olymian council[continued]:**_

Hades appeared with a visibly annoyed Hermes in tow, looking thoughtful with a flicker of fear in his eyes. The three brother all glared at each other, bitter comments waiting to spill from there mouths. "Not now Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Not now." mother Rhea's words seem to end the silent conflict between the brothers, who still glaring at each other re-took their seats. Hades sitting on a guest throne he had conjured from the ground, in front of Hestia's hearth. Even the Goddess herself was present, sitting quietly in the flames.

"Children, Grandchildren and Aphrodite," Rhea stated, inclining her head towards said Goddess. "I have not been entirely honest with you, you see all of you are under the impression Hestia is my eldest child . Is this correct?" A general murmur and nodding of heads erupted, everyone glancing at each other. " However,you see this isn't..." Rhea's voice faltered, like she couldn't believe she was admitting this. Finally, she mastered herself and continued." True. I had a son before Hestia, my first child."

A faint pause mounted, then a stream of sound exploded from each God. "Silence! I will explain. My son was born a God, just like my other children, except he was abnormally powerful. The most powerful God ever to walk this Earth." Rhea chewed her top lip." When he was born Chaos appeared and told me he would take care of him. I thought it was the best to hand him over, so I did. I never thought I would ever see him again. Once Zeus defeated Kronos, he came to me and we talked. He told me he had no desire to rule the universe and thanked me for giving him up. He told me he was the God of Fate and the commander of the three Fates. My son then told me he must go. Yesterday, he contacted me, telling me to the bring all the Olympians and Hades and the seven, plus Nico, son of Hades and Clarisse, daughter of Ares to him, that the world was at stake." All the Gods stared at disbelief at her.

"You want us to trust a..." Zeus had no words. Rhea pleaded,"Please, my son. Your brother means you no harm. He is restrained by laws more ancient the yours, I assure you."

"You lied to all of us for millenniums!" Hera shouted, staring in horror at her mother. A older brother, she had a older brother. One that more powerful then the Olympians themselves, who was raised by Chaos himself. What about if he decided to take over Olympus?

Every single God looked worried, the prospect of such a powerful entity existing, whose alliances where unknown was terrifying. "We must go," Hestia spoke casually, as if she was just commenting about the weather. "If he had desired to take over he would have done it by now and if he is this powerful refusing him would be...unwise."

Steam poured out of Zeus's ears, making him appear like his head was on fire. Yet, he could not deny the wisdom in Hestia's statement. Grudgingly, he gave the orders for the demigods to be summoned to Olympus.

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has taken the time to read the chapters so far, more will come soon! A special shout out to Ieoz, who has followed the story. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Big House in Camp Halfblood:**_

Chiron stared at each of us, worry etched across his face. "There's another brother..." Jason muttered, looking as though he couldn't believe his own ears. Hazel appeared flabbergasted and Leo kept looking desperately around, like he was expecting to somebody to shout,"April fools!" Nico gazed somberly out of the window, almost as if he was contemplating their inevitable deaths. Annabeth gulped, then spoke," Rhea wants us to...to...to...to, go with the Gods to the God of Fate [who controls the universe], who claims the whole world is at stake." Piper gave a soft moan, then said weakly," I heard Miami is nice this time of year."

All the heroes turned to stare at her, then exploded into heartfelt laughter, tension seeping like honey out of their bodies. Chiron gave a tight, almost forced smile before commenting:" I'm afraid Miss Mclean defying the Gods is not that simple, the consequences are far to grave." The mood shifted back suddenly to how it was before. '' Argus will drive you to Olympus and if I dare say so, may the Gods go with you."

_**Olympus:**_

The demigods arrived at Olympus and stared nervously at their respective parents. Zeus after taking a long look at Jason and smiling warmly at him and then glaring at Percy, spoke" Demigods! You have all heard from the Chiron our dilemma. The council..." It was through gritted teeth that the King of the Gods said this." has decided to act. You shall go and find this God. However, as Rhea mentioned, we will accompany you." All the demigods looked startled but only Annabeth mustered up the bravery to speak[aka grovel],"Lord Zeus should we not consult the oracle, as this is apparently a quest." Apollo, who up until this point had been alarmingly quiet, jumped up and exclaimed," Indeed Father, my oracle... I mean the oracle must have the chance to issue a prophecy and spread its wisdom!" Zeus eyed Apollo suspiciously, who seem to shrink under his gaze. The relationship between the two had slowly deteriorated after the war and both tried to stay as far away from each other as possible. Apollo though was correct, every quest needed a prophecy. Zeus sighed dramatically, then snapped his fingers. Percy opened his eyes slowly trying to resist the urge to be sick, they were standing in front of the oracles cave. "So, whose going to ask?" Nico snapped. Everybody turned to look at Percy. He wanted to complain but from Zeus' expression if he did, he would sign his own death warrant. Taking a deep breath he approached Rachel.

"What is the quest?" it sounded lame, even to Percy but he couldn't think of anything else. Rachels' eyes turned red, reminding him vividly of May Castellans. Emotions raged across his body. Luke. Luke. Luke. How he hated him, how he loved him. Even in death he still tormented Percy. His feelings were torture and to feel them for Luke of all people. Then Rachel spoke,not giving Percy any more time to dwell on the past. Her voice was ancient but yet timeless, powerful but yet fragile and sympathetic but yet callous,"

**_The lost God, who lives in time_**

**_Beyond the edges of all mankind_**

**_Shall send a call and if not answered, all shall fall._**

**_Gods and Heroes must combine_**

**_A son of darkness must lead the way_**

**_And face the stirrings of the deep, where rivers weep._**

**_The prince of the sea shall stare to the sky_**

**_But do not be fooled by and by_**

**_For united you stand, in death's true hand._**

**_Six places to find, six pieces to give;_**

**_Immortals shall die and all shall lie._**


End file.
